Cass and the Doctor
by Cassodembreankia
Summary: A Crossover in every different chapter! Cassodembreankia, a rogue Time Lady, is scared until she meets the Doctor. They travel together, tired of being alone. (No non-canon pairings, just friendship between the Doctor and Cassodembreankia)
1. Chapter 1: None

**Author's Note: This is a FanFiction I came up with a long time ago. Every chapter is pretty much a one-shot (unless it needs to be expanded upon). And every chapter has a different Crossover. Heroes, Once Upon a Time, Sherlock, Merlin, the Avengers, just to say a few examples. It's not in the Crossover category because every single one will be different. However, this first one has no crossover, because it has to introduce you to (a) new character(s).**

**Who knows? It may even cross over the Doctor's timeline too! (I'm not educated in Classic Who however, so they'll probably get extremely neglected sorry)**

**Also, it won't really have a story arc or a story line like the TV show ("Bad Wolf" anyone?), just little adventures. And it will only be updated whenever I'm inspired because I write a lot, but I've been hitting a really bad low lately. Sorry if I post one chapter one day, and then the next the next day, then don't for a couple weeks/months. The Chapter Title will usually be the Crossover. Like as not the previous one won't lead into the next... but since this is the first time... it will**

**Post-Whenever-Clara-Leaves. AU. No idea what Capaldi's Doctor is going to be like (I guess I should mention I'm using 12...), so I'm making something up.**

* * *

Cassodembreankia, Cass for short, ran away from Gallifrey one hundred years ago. Unwilling to make the promise and take on a title, the Time Lords looked into her future and made one for her. The Destroyer. A feisty but compassionate Time Lady, she was afraid of what her future would bring upon her. She ran because she was afraid. She didn't want to destroy anyone!

She sat alone in a coffee shop. She was allergic to human caffeine (as she'd found out about seventy-five years ago), but this particular one had delicious muffins. She watched human patrons come and go. Always in a rush they were. Never stopped to smell the roses. She didn't either, but she was still young. Three-hundred-and-nineteen wasn't considered young by other Time Lords, but she still thought of herself as young. And the humans said young people could never sit still. Her leg jiggled and her foot tapped and her jaw munched constantly. Her hands were straightening everything. The utensils, the paper towel, the muffin wrapper.

Something unexpected registered in the back of her ears. A metallic thrumming coming from the back of the little shop. She instantly perked up. That was the sound of a TARDIS with its brakes on! A head poked around the door. Graying hair, hazel eyes, stern, waspish face. The rest of the Obviously-Time-Lord came round the wood. Tall, sort of gangling, and completely familiar. The face was new, but the ego and something else radiating from him was familiar. Cass leapt out of her booth.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed. The Time Lord in the magician-like outfit turned and saw her.

"You're not little Cass I met all those centuries ago back home who was terrified of what the Council saw in her future are you?" he asked, taking a seat at her booth opposite her. She sat too and nodded.

"It's me!" she told him. He leaned across the table and patted her shoulder.

"It can't be you. She was a tiny little thing with an attitude problem."

"Look Doctor! You can see I haven't regenerated _once_ since the last time we met. It. Is. Me." Her odd, gold-amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"There's that spirit that you sassed me with," he commented with a smile. She shot him her most cheeky grin. "Okay. It's you. You really haven't changed much." Cass' head cocked to the side, her extremely thick bronze hair falling off her shoulder.

"You have," she observed, her tone less bright. She put her finger under his chin and pushed his head up so she could see his eyes better. "Your eyes. Their older. They're... hurt." He gave her a small, slightly forlorn grin.

"I just lost a good friend. A human girl very dear to me," he explained.

"Another one of your companions?" Cass asked. The Doctor nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter they always come and go. No one can travel for long."

"Trust me, Doctor, I understand. I tried to travel with humans. But all the ones I picked got lodged in my heart and it hurt to see them go. I've spent the past few decades travelling on my own," Cass remarked.

"Cass... would you like to come with me? We're both Time Lords. We can run for a while," the Doctor offered.

"'Run'?" Cass inquired. Her face was innocent. Somewhere between 16-21 human years.

"_Travel_," the Doctor clarified. Cass grinned.

"Neither of us want to be lonely anymore," she commented. The Doctor gave her a small, mischievous grin - much like the one one of his previous faces had given her back when they first met. Which face was it? She wanted to say Eight or Nine. Had he even told her? Half of her mouth quirked into a half-smile and she grabbed her long black trench coat from where it rested next to her. "I'm totally in."

The Doctor helped her shrug into said overcoat. She tied the sash around her waist and did up the four or so buttons. "I'm glad. This should be fun."

"I'm glad to. Your TARDIS or mine?" Cass pulled a book out of her _bigger on the inside _pockets. The Doctor looked at it in confusion. Cass smiled. "My Chameleon Circuit still works." The Doctor smiled.

"How about mine?" he suggested. Cass chuckled. "It's easier to get into."

The two stole quietly to the back room where the big blue box was parked. It started to _Vworp_. "Crap!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I forgot to put the proper brakes on!" He ran to the box before it completely disappeared and jumped in. Slowly the thing pulsed back into existence. The Doctor poked his head out. "Or, you know, you can stay here and watch telly."

"Not gonna happen Mister," Cass joked. She followed him in. "Where to first?"

The Doctor stared at the central control console. He sighed before beaming. "I have just the place!"


	2. Chapter 2: Thor

**Author's Note: Hope people like this. I liked the idea a lot so we'll see where this is going. WooHoo. Enjoy Chapter 2! (This particular chapter is AU where Loki doesn't go all nutty. In the Avengers Chapter [which will show up sometime] he probably will be bad.)**

* * *

Cass stuck her head out the TARDIS door, an eager look painted all over her face. The Doctor stood slightly behind her, waiting. She grinned giddily and bolted out of the control room. "Cass! Be careful!" the Doctor shouted. She didn't listen.

"ASGARD?!" she demanded. "This is absolutely amazing! How did you know this was here?" She ran around giddily, her black, leather combat boots clicking on the Rainbow Bridge. The Doctor watched skeptically, leaned against the door frame to the TARDIS. She was so young-even for a Time Lady. He remembered being that way-his last face was very similar. Clara had called him the universe's oldest five-year-old. He shook his head. He wasn't thinking about Clara. He wasn't thinking about Clara, Amy, Rory, Donna, Martha, Rose, and the list went on and on back several centuries of travelling. Running. Always running. He told the humans they were travelling. But he was always running. He was only thinking concentrating on Cass. He couldn't look back ever without both hearts giving a powerful, painful wrench in his chest.

"Oh you know, just exploring. Came across a lot of places weirder than this," he replied with a grin.

"But... that's a huge metal pipe organ!" Cass exclaimed.

"No, Cassodembreankia. That's the main palace. Valhalla is there," the Doctor corrected, using her full name to get his point across. Her childish giddiness was only interrupted by her name. She hated her full name-not to mention it was a mouthful. Cass-oh-dem-breanne-key-uh. Ugh. Cass was much easier. She whirled around to look at him.

"Val_halla?_ What about Odin? Thor? Loki? The Valkyries? Frigga? Are they here too?"

The Doctor stared at her skeptically. "Yes. That's why this place is called _Asgard_," he retorted, annoyedness flashing in his hazel eyes. Cass gave him a cheeky smile, finally sobering up a bit.

"Can we help you?" a voice asked. Cass whirled back around. The Doctor leaned to the side to peek over her shoulder. A young man with black hair and blue eyes was gazing at them levelly. There was a plethora of silver daggers on his belt. Cass tilted back a bit and slowly reversed towards the Doctor. This young man radiated some sort of frightening power. The Doctor did too-and much more powerfully-but to her his was far more comforting. "Well, aren't you the beautiful young human," he flirted. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I _am_ pleased to meet you."

"Ex_cuse me_ sir! I am _not _a _human!_" Cass snapped, instantly affronted. She was small compared to him, but she lifted her head. "I am Cassodembreankia from the planet of Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous! I am three-hundred-and-nineteen human years old! You think you can just flirt with me and assume I'm human because I _look_ like one?!" Loki raised one eyebrow, looking half-offended, half-impressed. "I don't think so sunshine!" The Doctor bent forward and grabbed her arms to keep her from surging forward and punching him in the nose. He wondered for a moment if she'd regenerated recently - it often gave Time Ladies a fiery personality until the cycle ended. She struggled against his grip. She was a strong little twerp. "Let me go Doctor!" she spat at him. He only held onto her arms harder.

"What's going on?" a much calmer voice asked. The Doctor peered over his new companion's shoulder to see the "god" who could only be Odin standing there, looking interested and mildly perplexed. Cass slumped over, relenting, before jerking out of his grip.

"I'm Cass, and Loki was flirting with me," Cass informed him before the Doctor or Loki could say anything. Odin nodded.

"I am terribly sorry if my son has offended you, daughter of Gallifrey. He has not met your people," Odin apologized. King of the Aesir saying sorry? Wow. Cass was feeling... very under-dressed for one thing. A bit approving for another. This guy knew what he was doing. She gave him a sort-of curtsy - in her trousers - and thanked him. "Please, as honored guests, may I take you to the palace for a meal and introduce you to others?"

"That would be lovely," the Doctor commented, stepping on Cass' toe.

_I was going to agree anyway!_ she thought at him sharply. Time Lords were slightly telepathic, but she wasn't entirely sure if he heard her. "Sure!" she told the king of Asgard. He gave them a slight tilt of his head and turned around. Loki, the Doctor, and Cass all moved to follow him.

"Are you sure you haven't regenerated recently Cass?" the Doctor whispered to her as they trailed after the flowing capes. Cass raised one eyebrow.

"Yup," she retorted quietly. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I am Thor, good lady of Gallifrey," a blond man said, kissing Cass' knuckles politely. She turned bright red. "And it is _quite _the pleasure to meet you." The Doctor watched on with an obviously skeptical look on his face.

BANG!

Cass, the Doctor, and the Asgardians whirled. A huge fireball was exploding from the Bifrost. Cass took a step back, closer to the Doctor. He was much more comforting than the battle-hardened warriors. "What was that?" she asked. Odin shook his head. Thor, all flirting gone, gripped a hammer so tightly his knuckles turned white. Loki looked concerned, but didn't do anything more than prepare to run. "Stay here Time Lords," Thor ordered.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" echoed across Asgard. Cass, truly frightened, grabbed the Doctor's arm. She looked up at him, her young eyes scared and pleading. She wasn't scared of a lot of things. But Daleks scared her.

"Can the Asgardians fight them?" she whispered to the Doctor. He looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Maybe," he commented. "They have things the Daleks have never seen before."

"How did they get here?" Cass asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"No clue." He turned his attention to the Asgardians. "These are enemies you've never faced before. Let me go talk to them. They're scared of me." Odin nodded. "You comin' Cass?" The younger Time Lady stared at him before nodding slowly.

* * *

They approached the Daleks - there were about five of them - slowly, striding down the Rainbow Bridge. The lead one stopped abruptly when they recognized the Doctor. "Doc-tor...?"

"That's right. And this is the Destroyer," the Doctor replied with a dark grin. "That sounds like the beginning of a joke doesn't it? 'The Doctor and the Destroyer approached a group of Daleks...' " He laughed amusedly. Cass shot him a look. _This is hardly the time and place for jokes Doctor!_ she thought at him sharply. There was a thud behind them of Thor and Loki swooping in.

"Leave. Now. Or the Asgardians will decimate you," Cass ordered them, her amber-gold eyes hard and her voice authoritative.

The lead Dalek looked like it was shaking. Lightning was arcing over Thor's hammer, and two Time Lords - the Doctor and the Destroyer no less. It was an intimidating picture - even for the soulless Daleks.

* * *

**End Note: Sorry for the long time between updates, I've been braindead on what to do for this one. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I don't know what the next chapter's going to be, but hopefully it won't take as long this time!**

**Cass**


End file.
